This investigation will probe naming difficulties in aphasia in relation to current psychological theories of memory processes. Short-term memory (STM) and long-term memory (LTM) processes will be evaluated to determine where in memory aphasics are experiencing difficulty in accessing a word or in identifying the various components of categorized words. Diagnostic procedures will include a series of naming tests, balanced for word frequency. Tasks will include a visual confrontation technique for object and picture names, sentence completion, and naming to description. In these tasks both phonemic and descriptive cues will be utilized. Type and degree of anomic difficulty will be compared with results for the same patients on tests designed to distinguish among possible cognitive bases or the naming defect. Experimental procedures based on theories of memory function will include STM probe tasks to determine capacity and scanning abilities of the short-term store. Loss of information from LTM will be assessed by a sorting task of different parts of speech and a categorization task to gauge any impairment in the concepts and features of noun categories. To demonstrate correlations of anomia in various types of aphasia with memory and conceptual impairment has implicatins for memory-language structure and its dissolution followng brain damage. The proposed study will increase our knowledge of the neurological and psycholinguistic base of language and memory.